Captain Dog
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: When Ryder transforms Captain Man into a dog, Cheyenne realizes that she has lost her dad but, when they all fight Ryder the second time, Captain Man realizes that Chase is his brother and all of the Paw Patrol needs their help.
1. New Vehicles

Author's Note:

Hey, Henry Danger Fanfic readers! Girldanger15's back with another crossover. This time, the crossover is between Henry Danger and Paw Patrol. How did I come up with the idea? Well, over the winter break, I got a Paw Patrol coloring book and on Christmas Eve, my uncle gave me their shizu/ Yorkie terrier puppy, Duchess, and the two ideas came together. Hope u guys enjoy it and continue to comment as you read. Thanks

This starts from Cheyenne's POV:

My POV:

I've been watching Paw Patrol ever since I was 2 years old. I've been always fond of Ryder and his dogs. They're always there to help you. Today is the day that I've been dreading for 12 years. Today, I'm getting my own vehicle just like Daddy and the Paw Patrol.

As I was in the Man Cave, watching the season premiere of the newest episode of Paw Patrol, Henry came in.

"Hey, Cheyenne, what are you doing?" Henry asks me.

I then turn around in Ray's chair to see Henry.

"Just…um…watching the newest episode of Paw Patrol." I told Henry.

Then, I turned around in Ray's chair again.

"Don't you know that show is for babies?" Henry asked me as I was watching the episode.

"Don't care, Henry, Ray said that I could watch it as long as it keeps me quiet." I told Henry as I was keeping my eyes fixed on the screen.

Then, Daddy came into the Man Cave from his tube.

I then turned around and saw Ray looking right at us.

When I saw Ray looking at us, I then turned the episode off and I got out of my dad's chair and I was now right beside Henry.

"Ready for action, Captain Man, sir." I told Ray.

"Glad you guys are here." Ray told me and Henry.

"Why are you glad that me and Cheyenne are here?" Henry asked Ray.

"Because, Henry, since you and my daughter have been working really really hard, I have a surprise for both of you." Ray told Henry.

When I heard the word "surprise", I then got really excited.

"Daddy, what's the surprise?! Can you tell me what it is?!" I asked Ray, excitedly.

Ray then placed his hand on my racing heart.

"Whoa, baby, calm down! You'll see the surprise in a minute. First of all, we have to transform into our superhero selves." Ray told me.

My racing heart then calmed down and we all got our gumballs out and we started chewing.

Then, when we blew the bubbles, the bubbles popped and the gum did its magic changing Henry into Kid Danger, Ray into Captain Man, and me into Captain Woman.

Once we changed, my heart began to race again.

"Daddy, can we now go and see the surprise?! Please, Daddy?! Please?!" I said, in a very excited tone.

"Okay, baby, we're going." Ray told me.

Then, we went over to the tubes and got into position. Once we tapped our belt buckles, the tubes came down around us.

"Call it, baby." Ray told me as we were looking up.

"Up the tube!" I said, excitedly.

Then, the tubes sucked us up to the top of the roof of Junk N' Stuff.

When we got to the top of the roof, I then looked over the edge.

"That's…a…long…way…down." I said, now nervous and about to be sick. (Heights + the air= sick.)

"Which is why there is another thing linked to the surprise. Cheyenne, you mind getting on this slide? This will lead you to your surprise which you'll see when you land in it?" Captain Man explained.

I then went over to the slide and got on it.

"You're not going to let go of me?" I asked Ray.

"Cheyenne, baby, look at me. You're going to be fine. I promise." Ray told me as I looked at him.

"Okay, Daddy, I trust you." I told Ray.

Then, I let go of his gloved hand and I was now sliding down to my surprise.

When I got to the end, there was this big jump and I was up in the air for about five seconds and then, I landed in my surprise and I was buckled up and secured. I then looked down and saw that I was in my own vehicle that was blue and red and it was in the shape of a Hummer.

I then looked back up at Ray before I was about to be moved for Kid Danger.

"You was right, Daddy, I've got my own vehicle." I told Ray.

Then, Henry slid down.

When Henry landed in his vehicle, I realized that Henry's vehicle was the same as mine.

Then, Henry's vehicle moved out of the way now for Ray's vehicle.

Ray then slid down.

When Ray landed in his vehicle, we then realized that his vehicle was different from ours. His was more like a van.

"Alright, guys, ready to go joy-riding?" Ray asked Henry and me.

I then looked at the buttons and then, looked back at Ray.

"But, I…don't…know…how…to…drive, Daddy." I said, now crying.

Ray then got out of his vehicle and he came over to me.

"Awww…Don't cry, baby, I'll teach you how to drive." Ray told me as he now placed his arms around me.

When Ray was rubbing me on my back, I then stopped crying.

"You see this button, baby?" Ray asked me, showing me the big red button.

"Yeah…" I started saying.

"I want you to press it. It will start up your vehicle." Ray told me.

I then pressed the button and my vehicle started up.

"Okay, now what do I do, Daddy?" I asked Ray.

"Now, I want you to press your foot on the pedal that says Go and I want you to keep your hands on the steering wheel. Okay, baby?" Ray told me as he helped me.

"Okay, Daddy." I told Ray.

Then, right after I did that, I then began to drove off.

"Hey, baby, wait for me." Ray said.

Then, he drove off.

"Ray…" Henry said.

Then, he drove off.

As all three of us were driving down Swellview Boulevard, I realized that me and Ray had a really strong bond.

When we got back to Junk N' Stuff, we all got out of our vehicles and we made our separate ways.

"Dad…" I said as Ray and I were now coming into Junk N' Stuff.

"Yes, my baby?" Ray said as he now knelt down to me.

I then hugged Ray.

"Thank you so much for getting me my own vehicle." I told Ray as I was hugging him.

"You're welcome, baby." Ray told me as he was holding me and hugging me as we were going down to the Man Cave.

 **(Now, are y'all ready for Chapter 2? If so, tell me to update and give me your opinion on the chapter. Thank u.**


	2. Ryder Turns Evil

**Author's Note:**

 **Glad u like Chapter one and glad you're also wanting me to update. Well, welcome to Chapter two. This chapter is basically an introduction to Chapter three and this is Ryder's backstory on how he became evil. Hope u guys like it and please comment as u read. Thanks**

Ryder's POV:

Me and my dogs have always been fond of Adventure Bay. We always love to help people. All they have to do is yelp for help and me and my dogs would be there.

Well, one day, President Kickbutt, the president of the Superhero League told me that we had to move to Swellview because there's been a lot of trouble going on down in Swellview. So, me, along with my Paw Patrol had to move to Swellview.

When we got to Swellview, my parents found a house for us to move in. It was across the street from the Hart family.

A week later, after we moved in, there was trouble…at Pet Me. Me and my dogs saw 2 supervillains that were stealing the dog food and that's when me and my dogs took action.

As my dogs were fighting the 2 supervillains, the 2 supervillains then threw my dogs into cages. That's when I started crying.

As I was crying, a superhero with big biceps, along with his daughter who was really beautiful came into the scene.

The superhero girl came over to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" The girl wearing the same costume as her father asked me.

I then stopped crying and before I knew it, the superhero grabbed his daughter by the hand.

"Come on, Cheyenne, don't talk to a boy that you don't even know. You've…got…to…help…me!" The superhero said as he now dragged his daughter over to the 2 supervillains.

Right after the superhero and his daughter got done with the 2 supervillains, the cops came and the 2 supervillains were being took away. The daughter of the superhero came back over to where I was.

"Hi." She said, shyly.

"Hi. Do you know who I am?" I asked her.

"Of course I know you! You're Ryder! You're the leader of the Paw Patrol!" She told me.

"So, you're a big fan, huh?" I asked her.

"Yep." The daughter of the superhero told me.

"So, can you help me free my dogs, Cheyenne?" I asked the girl.

Then, just as the superhero girl was about to kneel down to help me free my dogs, the superhero then came up behind Cheyenne and he then picked Cheyenne up.

"Cheyenne, what have I told you about talking to this boy?" The superhero asked his daughter.

"But, Captain Man…I mean…Dad." Cheyenne said, complainingly.

"But, nothing. Let's go!" Captain Man said, meanly as he was now carrying his daughter out the door.

Right before they left, I saw Captain Man give me a mean look and right after they left, I freed my dogs by myself and I then made myself a vow. To become a villain and steal Cheyenne's heart from Captain Man.

 **(This happened when Cheyenne was 10 years old. Now, the next chapter will progress to 6 years later when Cheyenne is 16 years old. But, what do you think of Captain Man back then? Was he being a little protective over Cheyenne? If so, give me your opinion and I will update. Thank you**


	3. The Alert

Right after I got out of Chemistry class, I had to go to a friend's house to babysit her little baby brother (Yes, I do have a job besides being a superhero and plus, I get paid ten dollars an hour).

As I was heading to my friend's house, my whiz watch began to beep. Three times.

I then flipped the top of the whiz watch and hologram Ray popped up.

"Dad, what's the matter? Can't you see I'm about to head to my friend's house to go babysit her little baby brother?" I asked Ray.

"Kid, you need to get down here. We've got a really BIG emergency." Ray told me.

"Dad, can it wait until five o' clock? My friend will be back at five o' clock like she is everyday." I asked Ray as I was now at the porch of my friend's house.

"Uhhh…Fine." Ray said.

"Thank you, Daddy." I said.

"You're welcome, baby, and just remember to report here right after you're done." Ray told me.

"I will. I love you, Daddy." I said.

"Love you too, baby." Ray said.

Then, the top to the whiz watch shut.

Right after I talked to Ray, I used the key that my friend, Jewel gave me, opened the door and went in.


	4. Supervillain Ryder

Right after Jewel got home, I then ran all the way to Junk N' Stuff.

When I got to the Man Cave, I saw Henry, got in line, and tried to stand up straight. Ray then came into the Man Cave.

"Ready…for…action…Captain…Man…sir." I said, almost out of breath.

"Glad you guys are here. We've got a villain to catch." Ray told us.

"But, who's the villain, Ray?" Henry asked.

"Great question, Henry, and the excellent answer is that the villain we've got to catch is actually the leader of the Paw Patrol." Ray told us.

"You mean Ryder, Daddy?" I asked Ray.

"Yes, my dear baby, that's Ryder." Ray told me as he pulled a picture of Ryder up onto the screen.

Right after we looked at the picture, Ray then looked at us.

"Shall we?" Ray asked, looking at us.

"Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime, Daddy!" I said as we were placing the bubble gumballs into our mouths.

Right after we blew the bubbles, the bubbles popped and the gum did its magic, changing Ray into Captain Man, Henry into Kid Danger and me into Captain Woman.

"Let's go!" Ray told us.

Then, we ran to the tubes.

Once I got into my position with Ray, the tube came down around us.

"Call it, baby!" Ray told me.

"Up the tube!" I said.

Then, the tubes sucked us up.

 **(What will happen next? Will Ryder fight them? Will Captain Man be transformed into a dog? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. So, please continue to comment and please continue to tell me to update. Thanks**


	5. Captain Dog

When we get to Pet Me, we park our vehicles and we then get out and we start walking towards the door.

When we get to the door, we open it, walk in, and found the Paw Patrol, barking at the people in the cages.

"Hold it right there, Ryder!" Ray yells.

Then, Ryder turns around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Man and his two little budges. What brings you here?" Ryder says as he walks around us.

"We're here to stop you, Ryder." I said.

Ryder then looked directly at me.

"Well, let me just get a hold of you." Ryder says as he now grabbed a hold of me.

Captain Man then walked one step closer.

"Not so fast, Captain Man!" Ryder said as he pulled out his dog blaster.

Captain Man then stopped.

"Take one step closer and your daughter gets turned into a dog." Ryder says.

Then, Kid Danger thought of a plan to save me.

Then, right after the plan was set in motion, Captain Man then leapt onto Ryder and Ryder fell down.

Kid Danger then grabbed my hand.

"Run, Cheyenne! Run!" Henry told me.

Then, I ran.

When I ran, Ryder pulled out his icer and iced me with it. I was frozen. Then, before I knew it, Captain Man got blasted by the dog blaster and he was being transformed. Right before my very eyes.

"DADDY!" I yelled.

Then, I used my fire power to unthaw myself and Kid Danger knocked Ryder out. The people in the cages were set free, the cops came and took Ryder away. Then, right after the cops left, I then noticed a medium sized brown and white Yorkie Terrier wearing a superhero costume that was the same as Captain Man's.

"Dad? I don't know if you can understand me but, can you come here to me?" I asked the brown and white Yorkie Terrier who was wearing the superhero costume.

The brown and white Yorkie Terrier then came over to me, sat on my lap, and licked me as I was crying.

"Oh, Daddy, what have I done? Is this my fault?" I asked.

Then, the brown and white Yorkie Terrier that was wearing the superhero costume placed his paw in my hand and I stopped crying and I looked into his eyes.

The dog then began to lick me in understandment.

"Oh, Daddy, I know it's you." I said as I now got up off of the floor and I held on tight to the brown and white Yorkie Terrier that was wearing the superhero costume.

"Come on, Daddy, let's go home." I said.

Then, I walked out the door with my dog dad in my arms.

 **(Awww. Isn't that cute? Ryder turned Captain Man into a brown and white Yorkie Terrier but, what will happen next? Will Cheyenne's life ever be the same? What will become of the Paw Patrol? Well, you're about to find out in the next chapter so, stay tuned! Please continue to comment and continue telling me to update. Thank you**


End file.
